Underlings
Unprototyped Imp.PNG|An unprototyped Shale Imp. Unprototyped Ogre.PNG|An unprototyped Crude Ogre. Unprototyped Basilisk.PNG|An unprototyped Tar Basilisk. Unprototyped Lich.PNG|An unprototyped Caulk Lich. Unprototyped Giclops.PNG|An unprototyped Hornblende Giclops. Oblin Closeup.png|A closeup of an unprototyped Mercury Oblin. Kraken Closeup.png|A prototyped Sulfur Kraken. Lich Queen.png|A prototyped Lich Queen of unknown grist type. Basilisk King.PNG|A Carnelian Basilisk King winds its way across the horizon. Titachnids.gif|Two prototyped Titachnids from Homestuck's S: Cascade. Acheron.png|An unprototyped Slick Acheron. Hekatonchires.png|Homestuck's Rose's Mom fights an unprototyped Hekatonchire of unknown grist type. Underlings are the basic enemies first encountered in Sburb. They aggress players in attempts to kill them, and register as sentients rather than sapients (though prototyping with a sapient creature generates a reduced level of sapience). Underlings are essentially composed of grist. Killing an Underling results in it turning into the grist it was made of. Underlings also receive prototypings from Sprites. All Underlings are rated on an Underling Power Rating (UPR) which describes how difficult they tend to be, and how much grist they release. UPR only works on basic-template Underlings; note that prototypings can break UPR by either making all Underling types equal or by making them release an amount of grist disproportionate to their difficulty. The basic measurement of UPR is 1 Imp. Types of Underlings Imps Imps are the most basic Underling. They stand about four feet tall, with long glowing eyes and pointed teeth. Imps are shown to have unruly personalities and do not always attempt to kill the player. When not commanded by more powerful Underlings, they will only aggress in a basic manner. Imps may also abscond if they feel like it. They are not considerably intelligent. Imps have a UPR of 1 Imp. Ogres Ogres only appear after a player has satisfied the following two conditions: #A player has gotten the gist of killing Underlings #A player has overcome any and all moral difficulty they find in killing Underlings Ogres stand about 12 to 20 feet tall and are bulky. Their small glowing eyes are constantly angry, and tusks portrude from their mouths. Though their sheer weight and brute strength allows them to fight without weapons and bring down unreinforced buildings with ease, Ogres will carry a weapon if they find one. Ogres DO NOT abscond, and they WILL kill the player unless otherwise instructed. They are not considerably intelligent, but this is not a detriment. Ogres cannot fly, even if they are prototyepd with wings, jetpacks, or other flying mechanisms. Ogres have a UPR of 30 Imps. Basilisks Basilisks are lizardlike ranged-fire Underlings, about 10-14 feet long. They either have four or six legs, a long forked tongue, sharp dermis portrusions on the forhead, glowing eyes, and a very long smiling mouth full of carnivorous teeth. Every basilisk has the basic ability Breath- Basilisks can breathe or spew a substance or form of energy known to destroy the namesake substance of their grist type (Tar Basilisks breathe fire; Gold Basilisks breathe aqua regia, a gold dissolving substance; and Uranium Basilisks breathe radiation, because Uranium degrades as it radiates). Basilisks will always receive prototypings with flying capability, and are some of the quickest flyers. Basilisks are cunning and act with a strategy in mind. Basilisks have a UPR of 30 Imps. Liches Liches are 'magical' undead Underlings, about 6-7 feet tall. Their heads appear to be goat skulls, and any clothing or armor received from prototyping is degraded. Liches will always receive prototypings which look sinister. All Liches prefer to remain behind the normal troops and act through their powers, though the lack of troops may force them to attack alone or simply with other Liches. Though Liches are fragile, they possess many support powers. Their abilities are of three categories: prototyping-based, grist-based, and planetary thematic-based. Liches have a UPR of 350 Imps. Giclopsi Giclopsi are massive dinosaur-like bipedals, standing roughly 60 feet tall. They have a single eye, dermis ridges that start from their heads and go down their backs to their stubby tails, possess stubby arms, and have stubby legs. Giclopsi cannot fly, even if they are prototyped with flying mechanisms. The main danger presented by Giclopsi is either being trampled or temporarily stunned by of the Giclops. Do NOT confront a Giclops by staying in a shelter adjacent to it; the Giclops is easily capable of bringing it down. They will also use large weapons if they can obtain them (the issue being that their arms are generally too small to reach suitable weaopns). They are not considerably smart. Giclopsi have a UPR of 612 Imps. Oblins Oblins are slightly larger Ogres, about 30-34 feet tall. Their heads have a rhinoceros horn and are taller than they are wide. Their tusks are small and not pointed outwards. Their eyes are not always angry. Oblins are more tactful than their smaller bretheren, can fly, and will use a mix of ranged and melee weapons. All Oblins work together in pack groups. Oblins have a UPR of 75 Imps. Krakens Krakens are massive tentacled beasts reminiscient of an octopus. However, each tentacle is about 120 feet long, and their heads are about 40 feet wide. Their mouths are on the tops of their heads, filled with pointed teeth. They also have a pair of eyes that glare out from the tops of their heads. Despite their appearance and theme, Krakens can traverse dry terrain using their tentacles. Krakens cannot fly and won't receive prototypings that have flying mechanisms. These beasts often guard areas rather than go on the offensive, and are intelligent only insofar as guarding their treasure/location is concerned. Krakens have a UPR of 1200 Imps. Lich Queens Lich Queens are massive 'magical' undead beings, towering around 1000 feet tall. Their heads are more normal skulls, and whatever clothing or armor they gained through prototyping is frayed and has been degraded. Lich Queens will gain prototypings that make them look sinister, and are light enough to fly despite their immense size. Lich Queens are considerably intelligent, have more powerful prototyping/grist/planetary thematic majjyks compared to Liches, can use Lich, and are formidable foes in combat. Their chest also houses a gem called Phylactery; it looks enough like a large grist deposit to hide in the resultant grist shower of a Lich Queen's death. The Lich Queen will reform if the Phylactery is not destroyed. Alternatively, a Phylactery can be captchalogued; this allows for some Underling manipulation, called Captcha Cardmonsters. Lich Queens have a UPR of 9001 Imps. Basilisk Kings Basilisk Kings are among the largest beings in the game, with bodies large enough to span horizons. All Basilisk Kings possess Antithesis Breath, which can cover wide regions, and they may have four or six legs. They cannot fly, but can rear up on their hind legs and allow other underlings to walk on them. They are not particularly intelligent, but they don't need to be to be terrifying. Basilisk Kings have a UPR of 14000 Imps. Titachnids Titachnids are monstrous four to six legged mite-like beings, about 400 feet tall. Their bodies are obese and swelled with liquid or gas grist substances that they can spew, and their mouth is split in the customary sharp grin of Underlings. Their diminuitive eyes still provide them adequate vision. Titachnids can be mounted by more intelligent Underlings as platforms for cannons. These beasts are not intelligent. Titachnids have a UPR of 4000 Imps. Acherons Acherons are apelike Underlings that stand over 350 feet tall. They are heavily muscled, with trunklike arms; they are reminiscient of gorillas to such a large degree that they knuckle-walk. Multiple glassy insectoid eyes dot the face of the Acheron, and its many teeth are oversized fangs that can bite through all but the hardest armor. Acherons are not considerably intelligent. Acherons have a UPR of 4000 Imps. Hekatonchires Hekatonchires are four armed, three eyed beasts standing over 75 feet tall. Having multiple arms, weapon-wielding prototypes benefit them greatly. Their lower arms are immensely brawny, and their upper arms have elbow spurs which can easily ram through the fragile bodies of most creatures. Hekatonchires have a UPR of 4000 Imps. Underlings In Void Sessions Underlings in Void Sessions do not receive prototypings. To match both the difficulty and thematic hopelessness of a void session, Underlings are undead. This is not to say that they are merely skeletal, but rather that they will also continually reform until every functional bone has been pulverized. Liches and Lich Queens no longer receive power from prototypings, but instead their planetary thematics/grist powers are increased. Category:Game Races Category:Antagonists